forget all the shooting stars (and all the silver moons)
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Sirius plans a picnic to apologise to Remus for eating all his chocolate. It gets deeper than he expected.


**forget all the shooting stars (and all the silver moons)**

The quiet, stillness of a Sunday morning has always been Sirius' favourite time of day. As he wanders through the castle, his mind races with all the pranks he could pull on unsuspecting students as they lazily cross his path on their way to the Great Hall. That isn't his aim for the morning, though, and Sirius hurries past a Slytherin boy that would look perfect with bright pink hair.

Sirius rounds the corner and stretches an arm out to tickle the pear in just the right spot to gain entry to the kitchen. It isn't the first time he's done this, and he doubts it'll be the last either. The kitchen is one of Sirius' favourite parts of Hogwarts, mostly because he knows how to treat a house-elf right so they give him extra food whenever he asks.

"Sirius Black, how can Popsy be of service?"

Sirius chuckles, it's a little endearing that the house elves all use his full name. "I told you, just call me Sirius." He runs a hand through his hair, fingers catching on the tangles he hadn't bothered brushing out. "I want a picnic for lunch for Remus and me. I, er, may have stolen all of his chocolate and want to make up for it."

"Right away, sir."

Sirius makes his way into the heart of the kitchen and takes his usual seat by the fireplace at the back.

"Are those pancakes?" he asks, more as a musing to himself as he realises he hasn't actually had breakfast yet than an actual question.

"Yes, sir," a nearby house-elf wearing a purple tea towel tells him. "Minty will make you some now, sir."

The house-elf scurries off to prepare his breakfast and is back almost instantly with a steaming plate of blueberry pancakes topped with maple syrup. Sirius suspects the elves had started cooking this up as soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen—it's the same thing he has every time he pays a visit.

Sirius is mostly left alone while he's eating. Popsy asks him if there was anything specific Sirius would like in the picnic basket and he tells her that as long as there's something chocolate in there, he trusts her judgement. Other than that, the only interruption is by a house-elf named Bob who nervously asks if Sirius would like any more pancakes. He politely declines on the basis he should probably leave some room for the picnic.

Once he finishes, Minty hands him a rustic looking picnic basket and sends Sirius on his way so the elves can prepare for lunch in peace.

* * *

He isn't sure why he's fretting so much, but as the minutes pass and Remus still doesn't turn up, Sirius finds himself stuck in a constant loop of pacing, rearranging the picnic blanket and basket, and watching the Giant Squid skim the top of the lake. He knows he annoyed Remus the night before, but surely he couldn't be so pissed off with Sirius that he wouldn't show.

After Sirius has rearranged the blanket and basket for the sixth time, Remus finally appears from around the rock that shields the side of the lake Sirius is on and blocks the castle from view.

"Sorry I'm late," he says as soon as he is within hearing distance. "I had prefect duties I couldn't get out of."

"A lie is a very poor way to say hello," Sirius teases. "Anyway, what the fuck are you wearing?" Sirius waves a hand at the cardigan in question. It's a tangerine colour and falls past his bum. "That looks like it should belong to Lily, except she'd never be caught dead wearing something so ghastly."

"Is this supposed he be an apology?" Remus asks, his eyebrow cocked. "If it is, it's not very good."

Sirius laughs and throws himself down on the blanket, pushing the picnic basket towards Remus as he does. "You've probably not had breakfast; I know Madam Pince doesn't allow food in the library. Tuck in."

Remus sits and opens the lid of the basket before bursting into laughter. "Okay, I take that back. This is an excellent apology," he says when he finally straightens up.

Sirius doesn't have a clue what Remus finds so funny until a second later when Remus tips the contents of the basket onto the blanket. Various chocolates tumble out across the dark green blanket and Sirius realises Popsy didn't include anything but chocolate in the picnic.

"Sandwich?" he asks, offering Remus a sandwich shaped chocolate.

"Oh, you better eat this one," Remus says, holding a chocolate shaped like a fish out to Sirius. "I don't eat anything with eyes."

That sends Sirius over the edge and the pair crack up once more. Even though it isn't the picnic Sirius intended, he's glad Remus saw the funny side and forgave him.

"Popsy," Sirius calls, hoping the house-elf will respond the same way Kreacher would at home.

"Sirius Black called Popsy away from work. Why did Sirius Black call Popsy?"

"When you're done preparing lunch, is there any chance you'd be able to deliver something out to us that isn't made of chocolate?"

"Certainly, sir. Is that everything, sir?"

"Yes, Popsy. Thank you."

* * *

Popsy went all out with their second picnic, it even gets brought down in a second basket. Everything from sandwiches to pastries to salads is included and Sirius doesn't quite know where to start until he sees a parcel containing blueberry pancakes.

"Don't you wish we could stay like this forever?" Remus asks.

Sirius' head snaps up. He doesn't know how, but Remus seems to have a knack for voicing exactly what Sirius is thinking.

"Who wouldn't want to stay like this forever?" Sirius replies. "We have plenty of food and nothing to worry about."

He's putting it mildly. Remus knows about Sirius' home life, of course, but he doesn't think now is the time to bring up the abuse he gets from his parents.

"I wish we could just escape it all, you know? Just run as fast as we can and never look back. We could forget about your parents, forget about the full moon, everything. Start afresh in a new city or new country. Start afresh somewhere nobody knows us. Have a real future."

Sirius is stunned. It isn't like Remus to talk like this. Usually, Sirius is the one making grand declarations of a future that will never be a reality. He never expected something so unrealistic to come out of Remus' mouth.

"You inspire me," Sirius says after what feels like forever. He isn't sure what makes him say the words aloud, but something in Remus' speech resonates within Sirius.

"I'm scared to ask what I inspire in you," Remus replies with a chuckle. He's back to normal Remus and Sirius doubts there will be any more profound speeches to come.

"I think I'm going to leave home," Sirius says slowly, the realisation dawning in his head as he voices the words. "I want a normal life and that's not going to happen with my family. James has offered his home up to me more than once before, I'm sure he'll be happy to do it again."

Sirius grins as he finishes eating his pancakes. This is it. This is the start of a future where he's not living in fear, he can just knows it.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,237.

* * *

 **This is for:**

 _ **Hogwarts World Cup Event – Denmark;  
**_ _for him. – Troye Sivan._

 _ **Hogwarts Assignment 12 - Gardening;  
** Task 8 - Write about a family/friends having a meal._

 _ **Hogwarts Yearly Event – Insane House Challenge;  
**_ _477\. (item) cardigan._

 _ **Hogwarts Yearly Event – 365 Prompts;  
**_ _154\. (item) blanket._

 _ **Hogwarts Writing Club – Book Club;  
**_ _Scarlett – (colour) purple, (word) clue, (dialogue) "Is this supposed to be an apology? If it is, it's not very good."_

 _ **Hogwarts Writing Club – Showtime;  
**_ _14\. (plot point) making up after a falling out._

 _ **Hogwarts Writing Club – Amber's Attic;  
**_ _20\. Write about someone who wants to be normal._

 _ **Hogwarts Writing Club – Ami's Audio Admirations;  
**_ _6\. (setting) The Black Lake, (dialogue) "I don't eat anything with eyes.", (colour) dark green._

 _ **Hogwarts Writing Club – Lo's Lowdown;  
**_ _D4. "A lie is a very poor way to say hello."_

 _ **Hogwarts Seasonal Event – Days of the Year;  
**_ _International Picnic Day – Write about going on a picnic._

 _ **Hogwarts Seasonal Event – Summer Prompts;  
**_ _(object) picnic basket._

 _ **Hogwarts Seasonal Event – Colour Prompts;  
**_ _Tangerine._

 _ **Hogwarts Seasonal Event – Gryffindor Themed Prompts;  
**_ _(character) Remus Lupin._

 _ **Hogwarts June Club – Gobstones;  
**_ _Copper Stone – Forgiveness.  
(food) pancakes, (colour) tangerine, (dialogue) "You inspire me." / "I'm scared to ask what I inspire in you."_

 _ **Hogwarts June Club – Debate;  
**_ _Major Characters vs Minor Characters – (major) Sirius Black._

 _ **Character Diversity Bootcamp;  
**_ _42\. Funny._


End file.
